Projekt Utopie
Leadership Lord Doom Lord Doom's Guard Alloy, Anole, Brigit, Embrace, Koorogi, Lotus, Mongibello, Phobia, Slipstream History and Origins The horrors Reginald Wannsinger experienced as a child while a prisoner (with his family, none of whom survived imprisonment) at the infamous Dachau concentration camp were such a dominant influence on his life that the young mutant genius dedicated his whole being to insuring that no one, ever, anywhere, would go through what he had gone through. To that end, Wannsinger created new technologies and medicines that would benefit all of mankind. But when he presented them to representatives of the various governments and the corporations, people who, at the time, had the most efficient distribution systems and who could, by extension, make sure that everyone on Earth enjoyed the fruits of his genius, all he found was greed and corruption. The government wanted to horde his creations to themselves rather than distribute them to everyone. The corporations were willing to distribute, but only for the right price. His disgust in his fellow man was total. The venality and greed, stacked with the basic inhumanity he had experienced during World War II, convinced Reginald Wannsinger that the only way the world would change was if someone changed it. Unilaterally. Finally. Completely. And he, Reginald Wannsinger, perhaps the smartest man the world had ever seen, capable of scientific leaps that would make Albert Einstein seem like an elementary school student, would be that agent of change. He would bring Doom to the small-minded, the callous, and the cruel, whether the world wanted it or not. He created his new plan, which he labelled Projekt Utopie (or "Project Utopia" in English) in the space of eight hours, and put the first steps in motion shortly thereafter. And so far, everything has been going just as he's forseen. Goals Protect humanity from itself by taking over the world. Internal Relations In some ways, Lord Doom's organization is very cult-like. While Lord Doom makes no claims to divinity or messiah-hood (despite his goal of "saving the world despite itself"), the super-villains and agents who work for Lord Doom are completely loyal to him, and would die before betraying him. Or at least that's what the six supervillains who make up Lord Doom's personal guard claim when pressed. In the case of the supervillains, the reason for this loyalty is that for as ruthless as Lord Doom might be, as willing as he is to kill individual people when and if such action is called for, Lord Doom authentically cares for humanity as a whole just as much as he claims to. As such, he takes care of his people. The supervillains who work for Lord Doom are well-paid, healthy, educated, and encouraged pursue their own interests and to have lives outside of the organization (as long as such things do not get in the way of the Grand Plan). In other words, Lord Doom is the best "boss" they've ever known. The rank and file soldiers who serve Lord Doom are truly loyal to him unto death, and unlike the villains cannot be forced to reveal his secrets without killing them. They follow Lord Doom's every order without question or hesitation. This is because they are clones programmed to "self-destruct" when necessary, whose loyalty is unquestioned because it is part of their genetic makeup. The wildcard in the organization is Brigit, Lord Doom's daughter. She, like all of Wannsinger's children, is the product of a long process involving genetic manipulation, enhancement drugs, special diet, and training. But unlike her siblings, she is the only one who joined her father when the entire reason for her existence was revealed. She hasn't been subject to any loyalty treatments, and is as troublesome as any other twenty-something young woman with too much money and a daddy willing to get her out of trouble might be. Reputation Lord Doom is generally looked upon by the rest of the world in two ways: first, he's a ruthless Criminal Mastermind whose troops can be found serving as mercenaries in Third World conflicts around the globe. He is a weapons merchant who sells to almost everyone (including such legitimate governments as the United States and Israel). And he is the man whose forces wrested the island of Bermuda from British control, and who has been recognized as the legitimate ruler of his own nation by way of blackmail. On the other hand, he's also the man who helped perfect the cure for AIDS and a half-dozen other "incurable" diseases, who has bred new strains of crop plants that resist disease, insects, and harsh climate conditions, has donated billions of dollars to various charities over the years, and has made the generation of clean energy from ocean currents and solar collection much more efficient and cost-effective. His rule over Bermuda is generally benevolent (though dictatorial), and he truly seems to be trying to make the world a better place. This has led most governments and superheroes to wonder just what he's up to. Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Criminal Conspiracies